tie_dyed_woofersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfdog Basics
Let's start with some basics. A wolfdog is just as the term states: a cross between a wolf and a dog. They are sometimes referred to as hybrids, but since wolves and dogs are both in the canid family, the hybrid term is not used much now. Wolfdogs are not wild animals: they are domestic bred just as a labrador or poodle are. Wolves used in breeding are not caught in the wild, they come from long lines of captive bred wolves, some lines dating back to the old "fur farm" days. These wolves are either bred with other wolfdogs, with one of the Northern breeds, such as a Malamute, or with a German Shepherd. While there may be other dogs used in breeding, those are the most common. Wolfdogs are not a breed of dog, as there is no set standard for breeding them as there is with a labrador or poodle. Wolf / Dog Contents 'W'olfdogs are normally referred to by content: high content, mid content, or low content. A high content wolfdog is going to be indistinguishable from a pure wolf. Some may argue that point, but it is a well known fact in the wolfdog world. A mid content usually favors the wolf, but dog traits are going to be present as well. Obviously, a low content is going to have very few wolf traits and will more closely resemble the dog breed in the line. 'O'n the right is a picture of one of my 'brats', Yukon. Yukon is a low content wolf dog. He has a few subtle hints of wolf, but for the most part, he is mostly a husky / malamute mix. Yukon is a good example of why it is important to know dog breeds as well as wolf characteristics, especially the huskies, malamutes, and shepherds. (We'll get more into distinguishing wolf and dog characteristics shortly.) 'T'he photo on the left is of 2 more of my brats, both of who are mid content. Jasper, on the left, is in the low range (wolf features with equal dog features) and Kavik, on the right, is on the high end of a mid content: He has mostly wolf features with a couple of dog features. (Odd thing with these 2 though is that Jasper exhibits more wolf-like behaviors than Kavik does: Kavik acts more doggy-like.) 'T'he last photo here is a friend of mine's high content wolfdog. Notice how he looks just like a pure wolf with no dog traits visible at all. 'N'otice the differences in the animals that are posted here. They are all wolfdogs with varying amounts of content. Take a minute to look at the pictures to see the differences in them. Understanding content and knowing what physical characteristics are wolf and what are dog is part of the education. Uneducated people who get a "high content wolfdog" from a misrepresenting breeder that has the content level that Yukon has are going to be in for a big surprise when they think they have what it takes to raise a true high content and eventually get one. 'D'istinguishing wolf and dog characteristics can be tricky. Knowing how to compare things like ear shape and set, eye color, shape, and set, paw size, head shape, etc. is key to determining if the canine presented is indeed a wolfdog and what content they may be. Phenotyping is the practice of determining these characteristics. Phenotype is the physical appearance of an organism as distinguished from its genetic makeup. The phenotype of an organism depends on which genes are dominant and on the interaction between genes and environment.* The Florida Lupine Association is wonderful organization with many great resources, including a phenotyping pamphlet, to learn more about wolfdogs. Continue reading information on containment, behaviors, phenotyping, and where you can learn more about these amazing animals some people chose as thier companion. ''* Kim Miles, FLA, 2010. '' Category:Wolfdog, wolf dog hybrids